


Gaggle of Ghosts

by Givenchyuck



Series: A Spooky 60s Summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Brainiac Jeno, Fashionista Haechan, Hybrids, Jock Mark, M/M, Mystery, Scooby Doo AU, Teenagers, alternate universe - 60s, enjoy!!, hippie renjun, hybrid pup chenle, markhyuck if you squint, scooby doo x dream the fusion we all needed, sleuths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givenchyuck/pseuds/Givenchyuck
Summary: The opening to the castle is high and wide, almost tauntingly leading you into the dark empty hallway. Getting a closer look at the castle, it’s covered in hundreds of vines crawling their way upwards. The river surrounding the walls of the castle are accompanied by a plethora of aquatic plants twisting their way out of the moat. Some shining eyes glare from beneath the tranquil waves if you look hard enough.Mark steps out of the van looking back at his group of friends, “C’mon, it looks like the caretaker is back.”OR a castle, a fortune teller and five nosy kids. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Spooky 60s Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555402
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first fic so be kind pls. If you have any tips lemme know! i proofread about a fifth of this so enjoy the mess that the rest may be. This is just the intro I will be updating the rest this week! - ya girl

Chenle Zhong

· A cheerful, light-hearted hybrid pup.  
· 66% human 34% great dane.  
· He has the nose, tail, ears, claws and teeth of a dog. Everything else is human.  
· His ears, tail and hair are of a light brown colour.  
· Chenle is most often a chicken but he always comes through in times of need.  
· He’ll do just about anything for food.  
· Very fast runner, good at playing tricks and has a knack for disguises.  
· He wears a dark blue and yellow tie-dyed choker – A deep V cut navy t-shirt made from velour. The neckline and end of the sleeves have one stripe of yellow – He wears brown plaid palazzo pants and black platform shoes.

Mark Lee

· Handsome, blond, determined and a bit old-fashioned.  
· Nicknamed Makkeuri by Haechan.  
· Mark is the leader of the gang and the anchor to their hard work.  
· He is a bit skeptical about ghosts and ghouls.  
· A trap setting genius!  
· Mark wears a long-sleeved white shirt overtop a blue collared t-shirt – A pair of blue jeans that flare out at the knees – He ties under the collar of his t-shirt an orange ascot – He pairs this all with some brown loafers.

Jeno Lee  
· Short, freckled, red-haired, intelligent and not afraid to get his hands dirty.  
· Jeno is very good at puzzles and mysteries being able to solve even the trickiest of equations!  
· Jeno is interested in all things ranging from audiology to Victorian history.  
· Jeno is youthful and sassy and not afraid of his book-loving nature.  
· Jeno is extremely near-sighted leaving him with not much help if he ever loses his glasses.  
· Jeno wears an orange crew neck knit sweater with flared sleeves – Some straight-legged palazzo pants fit with burgundy and plum vertical stripes – Red socks – Round glasses – And a pair of red oxford shoes with and an inch of heel.

Renjun Huang  
· Laid Back, hippie-ish, cowardly, chocolate brown haired teenager.  
· Melvin Renjun ‘Junnie’ Huang  
· He is the family and best friend Chenle.  
· He conveniently shares the same passion for snacks and treats and Chenle does.  
· Junnie often faces his fears and confronts any danger in his way.  
· Junnie wears a green V-neck t-shirt – loose-fit maroon bell-bottoms – And black shoes with an inch of heel.  
Haechan Lee 

· Haechan has a talent for running into danger. But don’t underestimate him! He may seem like a damsel in distress but he’s got some fierce tricks up his sleeve.  
· Always enthusiastic and up for anything.  
· The fashionista and beauty queen of the group.  
· He has the smallest crush on Mark.  
· He is the youngest out of six siblings.  
· Haechan wears a light purple sweatband/headband – A lime scarf – A long sleeve purple shirt with lavender detailing at the wrists – Lavender baggy jean shorts that flare at the bottoms – A black belt to tie in his waist – pink rolled down socks inside purple trainers accented with two white stripes on either side.

Things to note  
· All the characters families here are wealthy, with Haechan being the richest and Jeno being high middle class.  
· Hybrids have their own classes and they do attend the same school as regular students.  
· Many hybrids are put up for adoption when young. At school, Renjun met Chenle and begged his parents to adopt him.  
· Hybrids tend to be very excitable yet they can be shy.  
· Hybrids do have somewhat supernatural powers and their hybrid parts (example. ears, nose, tail etc) are the same as their hybrid counterpart, in this case, a great dane for Chenle.  
· Mark is the one who drives the most often although Haechan and Renjun have their licenses too.  
· They are all 18 and attend the same school in grade 12.  
· This takes place in the 1960s so expect slang, things like electronics (no cell phones), and other characteristics to be of the 60s era. The characters are more OOC than a representation of their current day personalities.


	2. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a love child basically of me writing out scooby doo episodes as a practice at writing but with a character swap of Dream.

Wednesday July 2 nd 1969

Toronto, Ontario, Canada 

“Are you ready gang?” Mark says excitedly, turning back to face the blindfolded trio. His excitement bouncing off the garage walls, causing Jeno’s face to scrunch up. 

“I can’t wait for you to see it!” Haechan’s high pitched voice adds, running up to the trio sat by the garage opening, his purple trainers squeaking from the pressure against the linoleum floor. “On the count of three Makkeuri, ready?!” Haechan shouts loudly, grabbing onto the back of Junnie’s blindfold. 

“Like, Haechan,” Junnie says lowly, “We’re right here,” he continues, gesturing to his ears and how close Haechan is to screaming him into an early elderhood. Haechan recoils slightly, giving him a small smile he can’t see as an apology. 

“C’mon gang, we don’t have all night!” Mark cuts the silence. “We gotta be on the road in an hour,” he says looking towards the small analogue clock squished between the six-foot freezer and a stack of boxes that lead up to the ceiling, filled with old fishing nets. “One,” Mark starts off.

“Two,” Haechan follows.

“Three!” the two shout in unison. Haechan quickly unties the threes blindfolds, careful not to tug Chenle’s floppy brown ears in the process. 

Letting their eyes adjust to the fluorescent lighting, Haechan is the first to speak up.

“So what do you think?!” he squeals, a smile of enthusiasm radiating from his perfectly white teeth. “We worked all of last weekend on it!” he goes on, pointing his manicured fingers towards the large Ford Econoline that Mark is standing ever so proudly beside. It’s an older model, one from a few years ago, painted a shockingly bright blue and green. On the sides of the van, there are flowers painted orange just as bright as the blue and green. The final touch, written across the top half of the van, shining boldly amongst the colours reads  _ The Mystery Machine. _

“Wow! You guys did amazing!” Jeno exclaims, running up to the van.

“Yeah, like, totally groovy, man,” Junnie says, following behind him.

“Yeah! Groovy!” Chenle adds, walking next to Junnie.

“Everyone happy then?” Mark asks, receiving loud whoops and a couple ‘totally’s. “Alright then. Everyone in!”




The moon is bright and full, only the thinnest of fog covering the shine. Lit under the moon’s light lies a castle, which can be reached by a single dirt path that is surrounded by a thick coniferous forest. The castle, green in colour and surrounded by water, has four towers, miles high and a wooden drawbridge connecting the castle's entrance to the main road. Atop the left-hand tower stands a light purple figure, hunched and casting his gaze out into the night. It rests its large hands on two stones protruding from the tower’s observatory, pointy claws hanging over the edge. It’s wearing an oversized green t-shirt with a light green jacket, two fangs hanging over his lips and pointed ears directing towards the sky. It somewhat resembles a werewolf, with the long shaggy hair reaching down to his neck. 

It leans down, blinking into the night, growling as a set of headlights light the road from a few miles away. Drawing nearer, The Mystery Machine comes into view, winding around the bendy path deeper into the forest. 

“Hey! There it is, gang- Casa Loma,” Mark states, looking to the left at the giant green casted castle. “It’s the only castle transported stone by stone from Transylvania.”

Sitting in the front row of the van are Mark, Haehcan, Jeno and Junnie, a look of awe on their faces as they all move their attention toward the castle. With his view blocked by the others, Chenle pokes his head between Jeno and Junnie, finally getting a good look at the castle for himself.

Pushing Chenle’s head back out of his way, Jeno’s exclaims, “I can hardly wait to see inside it!” 

“I can wait,” Haechan remarks, peering at Jeno. “Haven’t you heard of those old stories about werewolves living in Transylvania?”

“Werewolves?” Junnie questions.

“Werewolves?!” Chenle shouts from the back of the van, gulping after he speaks, shock plastering his face.

“Wait, what’s that up ahead?” Junnie asks, eyes squinting closed. “It seems to be a traveler’s wagon,” he observes, proceeding to sit back.

“Wow, fortune’s told!” Haechan exclaims, reading out the red-painted fabric pinned to the side of the car with the wagon attached to the back. “Let’s stop,” he says, pointing to the side of the road.

Coming to a halt, Jeno turns to his left, “Haechan fortune-telling is all nonsense.” His voice turning down as he speaks. 

“C’mon, let’s stop, you’d like your fortune told wouldn’t you Chenle?” Junnie asks. “Yeah, Yeah,” Chenle nods enthusiastically. 

“Ok,” Mark nods, parking the van, “It might be fun.”




Stepping into the wagon they come face to face with a lady dressed in loose fit clothing. A red long-sleeved shirt, an orange poncho and a piece of red fabric tied in a knot at the side of her head, holding in her long black hair. She has long facial features accentuated by two hoop earrings.

“So,” She starts, resting her fingertips upon the crystal ball sat in front of her. Eyes a glowing bloodshot red. “You want your fortunes told,” a small smile creeping up on her face, “gather round my pretties and we’ll peer into the crystal ball. 

Gathering around her hexagonal table Jeno and Haechan sit in the two chairs to her right, leaving Mark, Junnie and Chenle standing in front of the green exit curtains. All staring down at the bejeweled crystal ball she starts her incantation hands rubbing around the globe.

“Spirits rise and spirits fall. Reveal your secrets, tell us all!” voice cracking at the higher pitch. 

“Ah yes! It seems you children are on a pleasure trip.” Hands rubbing the top of the ball, “But what’s this?” she says, a faint red smoke fogging and twisting like a whirlwind inside the globe. “I-I see great danger as long as you are in these mountains.” 

“What kind of danger?” Haechan asks, a look of skepticism on his face. 

“Evil forces from the world of the dead,” she answers dragging out the beginning ‘E’ sound. 

“Werewolves!” Chenle yells out, ducking under the table.

“There are no werewolves Lele” Junnie says, looking down at where Chenle is hiding, his eyebrows furrowed, “you come back here.”

Chenle peaks his head over the table just enough so the top half of his face is visible as Jeno starts, “What does your crystal ball say about Casa Loma?” His arms now resting on the table, a look of disbelief on his face matching Mark’s own doubt next to him. “That’s where we’re going.” 

“Not the castle! The caretaker ran away in fear today.” Raising a finger in the air she continues, “I warn you, you will meet your doom there today.” 




Back in the car there’s an eerie silence that looms over the group of friends. Driving through the forest now seems more frightening, the moonlight shining between the trees casting shapes onto the road ahead. Half a kilometre down enroute Haechan breaks the silence, “Maybe we shouldn’t head to the castle. What if she’s right?”

“Yeah!” Junnie chimes in. Haechan now turning his atJenotion to him. “I heard those werewolf cats come out tonight. When the moon is full.” A worried look encompassing his face.

“Yeah, the moon is full,” Chenle adds tilting his head up against the passenger’s seat window. The glow illuminating his face. 

“Oh nonsense! We can’t let a superstitious old lady scare us off.” Jeno retorts. The whole time Mark blocks out the conversation, continuing to drive towards the castle. An unconvinced look on his face. Choosing to let Jeno handle the Jenose atmosphere so he can focus on the rocky road of the forest trail. The rest of the ride is spent more relaxed.

Pulling up to the castle, the moon is still high shining brighter the later the night becomes. Mark rolls down his door side window. The van fills with quiet sounds of moving water mixed with rustling leaves the warm night breeze has created, inducing the gang into a calm state. Mark looks out noticing one quarter of the drawbridge is slightly drawn. 

“Hello,” He starts, “Is anyone home?” He yells towards the front of the castle.

“Remember Mark,” Haechan chimes in, “The fortune teller said the caretaker got scared away.”

“Well we can’t get in, let’s go home.” Junnie says, turning towards the others. They sit in the van for a few minutes, brains all working in thought. The clouds above the trees are starting to form thicker and dimmer in colour. The premise of a storm now looming over their heads. A light sprinkle of rain begins to fall, barely enough to amount to how dark out it’s become. A low grumble starts as the sky continues to mist its way to the ground. Lighting strikes in bolts are the top of the castle, the storm now in full swing despite its unlikely softness. After the second crack Mark speaks up, “Hey! Wait a minute. Let’s get out and look around.” Finishing just in time for a fourth lightning strike to hit. 

“Hey look at that!” Haechan says pointing towards the front of the castle, “The bridge is drawn. And there’s not a person in sight!” 

The drawbridge is 6 large planks of wood controlled by two pieces of rope on either side. The ropes connect from two metal rings on the planks up to the side of the castle where two stone gargoyles sit about twenty feet high. The opening to the castle is huge allowing a peek inside the dark hall. Getting a close look to the castle it’s covered in hundreds of vines crawling upwards. The river surrounding the walls are accompanied by many aquatic plants growing out of the water.

Mark steps out of the van looking back at his group of friends, “C’mon, it looks like the caretaker is back.” They all step out of the van letting Mark lead them onto the drawbridge. Halfway across the bridge, Jeno looks behind him to face Junnie, “See, I told you everything would be alright.” Taking two steps forward he runs into Mark and Haechan, both stopped in their tracks.

“Stop!” A deep voice yells from the entrance of the castle. “You’re not welcome here!” It continues. Stepping in front of Mark, Jeno sees a pale white figure, ghastly looking. It wears a black cape with red lining on the inside. A tailored black suit with a white dress shirt tucked in and black dress shoes to finish the look. It has short black hair, pointy eye teeth and glowing yellow eyes. The creature gestures to the Mystery Machine with it’s sickeningly white fingers opening its mouth once more, “Go now! Or abandon all hope of seeing the sun again!” 

“You stop that now!” Jeno yells back. “We have permission to be here!” His small stature standing tall in front of the rest of the gang. 

“This is your last warning.” The monster finishes, reaching his right arm out to grab the edge of his cape. Whipping it in front of his face he disappears, a lone bat taking his place. Flying quickly towards the teenagers. Its black in colour aside from the bottom of its wings which shine a candy apple red. As it flies quickly towards the teenagers releasing shrieking sounds the closer in becomes. 

“It’s a vampire bat!” Junnie yells turning back to run alongside a scared Jeno, Mark and Chenle. They run straight past Haechan, entranced by the bat. 

“The bridge is going up!” Mark shouts, getting closer to the path the van is parked on. “Everybody, jump!” The four landing safely by the van.

As the bridge raises Haechan is snapped out his shock, turning around and trying to head for where the rest are currently standing on the dirt. Haechan grabs ahold of the end of the bridge looking out over the top as it rises. Mark quickly turning around to see the bridge all the way drawn back up with just a hint of Haechan’s orange hair peeking out the top. “Haechan didn’t make it!”

Haechan feels his fingers starting to loosen around the edge of the wood. “Can you get me back across?” he yells letting out a shriek as his grip finally loosens, letting him slide down the planks onto the ground, thankfully not hurt. 

Rubbing his butt Haechan stands up staring back at the drawbridge. A low moaning sound comes from behind him startling him. Looking back, he spots what looks like Frankenstein. Tall, green in colour, wobbling as it walks towards him. Its purple and blue sweatshirt swaying left to right as it walks. 

“You guys hear that?” Jeno asks. Looking across the river they spot the large figure getting closer to Haechan every second.

“Zoinks! Look at that creep!” Junnie says.

“He’s after Haechan!” Mark shouts worry in his voice. “Run Haechan, run!” Jeno shouts cupping his hands around his mouth, making sure he hears. 

Turning to the left Haechan starts running along the grass outside the castle. “Don’t worry!” He replies. “I’m running!” Trying his hardest to escape the now running Frakenbeast. Leaning forward arms curled towards his chest Haechan runs ignoring the loud moaning from the monster behind him. The loud clomps as the monster run get louder with each step as if its raising its knees to its chest before planting each foot. 

Running towards the trunk of the van, Mark grabs some rope out of the trunk, tying a lasso at the end. 

“Junnie, we gotta get across.” He says right hand grasping the rope ready to swing. “I’ll hook this rope onto that gargoyle statue up there. The you and Chenle can swing across and open the drawbridge.” He finished now swinging the rope. 

Junnie looks to Chenle. “We can?” He asks. Chenle responds with a grunting sound not so sure himself. 

“You’ve got to do it! To save Haechan!” Jeno says sounding slightly more distressed than earlier. 

“Ok” Junnie says looking back to Mark still lassoing the rope. “Let it go Mark.”

Mark throws the rope landing it across the moat onto the statue. Pulling on the rope to make sure it’s secure he hands it over to Junnie who has Chenle hanging off the top half of his body. Holding on for dear life. 

“Chenle Zhong!” The hybrid himself yells. Trying to hype himself up.

“C’mon Lele.” Junnie says. Jumping up off the ground Junnie pulls tight to the rope swinging across.

“Alligator!” Chenle yells spotting the dark green beast watching them from below. The alligator jumps up attempting to snap at Junnies’s legs, however they’re moving too fast for the gator to catch them. 

“Ha! He missed us.” Junnie laughs, reaching the other side of the water in no time. Once landed on the damp grass they run inside the castle looking around for any type of switch that could let the drawbridge down. Seeing them land Mark enthusiastically shouts, “They made it!” 

Spotting a wooden wheel to the left Junnie and Chenle run over to it. Looking over his shoulder at Chenle, Junnie says, “You stand guard while I try to figure out how to drop the drawbridge!”

“Yes Sir!” Chenele replies, using his right hand to soldier salute. Standing guard behind Junnie low growling sound starts from down the hallway. That’s strange, Chenle thinks, there’s not a thing in sight. Now back to back with Junnie the growling becomes louder. Squinting his eyes into the hall Chenle spots a figure, purple and green in colour. Turning back around Chenle starts running as fast and as far away as he can.

“Oh, I got it.” Junnie says to no one, to focused on his task to notice Chenle’s disappearance. “You have to pull out this locking bar.” He says, his hands reaching down to grab a cylindrical piece of wood and pulls to slide it out of its place. Almost pulled all the way out now a hand from behind him grabs the front of the wood pushing it back into the machine. 

“Hey, you stop that clowning around Chenle.” He says turning around coming face to face with a werewolf twice his size. Eyes going wide and mouth falling shut he lets out an audible gulp as the beast growls in his face. His brain moving a mile a minute to figure out what to do next. 

“A werewolf?” He speaks hands going back to the bar, “Hold this friend.” He finishes tight lipped smile on his face as he hands the wood to the monster. 

The werewolf grabs the bar for long enough to let Junnie escape. Walking around school in his platforms boots is hard enough let alone running away from a monster in an old castle. His shoes making loud clops with each step he takes. 

With the werewolf close on his trail Junnie lets out a cry, “Chenle Zhong!” His voice echoing from wall to wall, “Where are you!” Holding out the last word as he runs. The castles main hall is not very decorated, just the slate of the stone walls. Coming up on his left-hand side is a suit of armour, the only thing placed in this large hallway. It’s silver, a dull silver, no shine left to the suit at all. It holds a spear in one metal hand and wears a blue feather on the top of its head. Junnie runs past it barely even noticing when the old armour sticks one leg out, a loud squeak from the suits rust. Running too quickly to stop, the werewolf trips over the knight’s leg, crashing into one of the rooms on the right. 

“Junnie!” Chenle yells, the words coming out slightly metal sounding.

Chenle waits a couple seconds before pulling off the knight helmet, his ears sore from being matted down. Looking around slowly he sees no sign of the werewolf. Making quick work of the metal armour he runs down the hall in the same direction Junnie was running in moments before. The armour left in a pile on the ground behind him. Running past a few more knights and some seriously cobwebbed walls, Chenle finally catches up with Junnie in what appears to be a piano room.

“Ok Chenle,” Junnie speaks looking behind him, “We gotta find a place to hide. 

The room is dark and eerie, colours of blue and purple shine through the church-styled windows reflecting the weather outside. The space is quite small, besides the grand piano in the corner, a chaise, two knight statues and a candlelit chandelier above their heads houses the room. 

Looking frantically around for a place to hide, Junnie spots large curtains drawn by the edges of the windows. “Hey Chenle, I’ll go hide on that window ledge and you hop in the piano” He whispers.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Chenle adds quickly running towards the opening of the piano. Junnie running in the opposite direction. He sits on the window sill, drawing his long legs up onto the ledge with him and quickly slides the green curtains shut in front of him. Chenle climbs into the back of the piano where the strings are located. Pulling the needle that holds the piano top open it shuts quickly with a bang; right onto Chenle’s tail. With small whimpers escaping Chenle’s mouth he lifts the lid back up and pulls his tail inside the piano. The piano making loud noises from the keys as he closes the top. 

About thirty seconds later the room is deadly quiet, the two of them not even releasing a deep breath. It doesn’t take long before the sound of pitter pattering starts and becomes closer and closer with every second. The sound of the werewolf’s footsteps quickly enter the piano room. He stops in the centre his back facing the window that Junnie is sat on. A deep growl emits from him when there is no sign of anyone.

Peeking his head out of the curtains Junnie thinks its about time for some ventriloquism. He takes a deep breath yelling out loudly, “Where ya going fuzzy face!” His voice booming from wall to wall. His insult eliciting another growl (a rather angry one) from the werewolf. His two canine teeth now on display. 

Chenle lisJenos from inside the piano hearing loud crashes and bangs as the werewolf goes after the statue to the right of the room knocking it over into crushed pieces, searching around for where the voice came from. 

Quietly panicking, Junnie whispers quickly to himself. Building up the courage to throw another insult at the beast. 

“You must be the big bad wolf!” His voice booms again. Receiving another set of angry growls in response. 

Running towards the statues to the left of the room the werewolf picks one up in a fit of rage and throws it towards the piano. Crashing into the legs, the piano tumbles over, strings and keys falling onto the floor along with one hybrid pup. 

Looking up Chenle sees the monster facing opposite to him. He quickly thinks of a plan, grabbing four piano keys to the left of him and putting them in his mouth like elongated teeth hanging over plush lips. 

He stands up with the keys in his mouth and raises his hands over his head. Channeling his inner great dane, Chenle lets out low barks and growls, slowly stalking towards the monster in front of him. Quickly catching the werewolf’s atJenotion, the beast spins around. As Chenle advances, growls more ferocious at each step he locks eye with the monster. With wide spooked eyes looking back at him Chenle notices the monster is front of him slowly starts to take steps backward.

Peeking his head through the curtains, Junnie sees the werewolf starting to cower slightly. He quickly jumps off the window sill and runs towards the rope attached to the chandelier. It’s tied in a bow holding the chandelier in the air by pulleys. 

“Good job Chenle!” Junnie yells, “Jut back him up a little more.”

“Now!” Junnie says. Pulling the loose rope and grabbing onto the end. The chandelier come crashing down, the octagonal shape falling over the head and shoulders of the beast effectively trapping his movement. 

“That’s just how I planned it.” Junnie says from where the chandelier was hanging not a moment before. 

“Now get me down.” He says to Chenle, suspended in the air.

Chenle runs over the chaise, dragging the wooden piece with him until is was under Junnie. 

“Jump!” He says looking upwards at Junnie.

Junnie lets go of the rope falling onto the bright blue of the chaises cushioning. 

The monster now becoming restless in his confines groans and growls, wriggling to try and escape the chandelier. 

“C’mon, Let’s get out of here!” Jonny yelps looking at Chenle as he starts out of the room. Leaving the rustling and howling of an unhappy werewolf behind them.




Walking through the castle halls Jeno and Mark continue on their search for Haechan away from Junnie and Chenle. Their shoes making loud echoing sounds as the walk through the seemingly dead castle. 

“I wonder where Chenle and Junnie ended up.” Jeno says looking up at the back of Mark’s head who leads them through the corridors. 

“I don’t know.” Mark replies looking back a Jeno. “Why don’t we try that room up ahead?” He says walking towards the doors. 

“Woah! Look at that fire.” Mark says as he and Jeno peak their heads into the room from behind the door. 

The place is well lit, an orange glow from the fire cancelling out the purple from the cloudy weather outside. The room is lightly furnished, five long dinner table taking up most of the space. Leftover plates and goblets still sat on the tables. At the left of the room is where the brick fireplace is, stacks of dry wood sitting beside it ready to burn. 

“I think we’re expected for dinner” Mark says, stepping into the room further.

“Fine. As long as we’re not the dinner.” Jeno’s calls out, voice getting slightly louder to overpower the firewood crackles.

“Hey!” Jeno speaks, “Who’s that!” Raising a finger to point at a balcony, high above the ground. The sort of ledge the host of a party might stand on to give a before dinner speech. 

Looking up in fright, the pair stop, frozen in their tracks watching at what appears to be a vampire laughing loudly at them. 

“So, you two didn’t heed my warning!” His eyes glowing a fluorescent yellow. “Now your spirits will stay in this house. Forever!”

Waving a pearlescent white finger at them, the monster reaching down to his cloak whisking the material in front of his face only the tops of his eyes peeking towards them. 

In the blink of an eye the vampire transforms into a bat. Black and red in colour flying straight towards Jeno and Mark. The creature lets out sharp cries as it flies closer.

“Quick! Duck Jeno” Mark says, Grabbing Jenos shoulder and dragging him down onto the ground. Landing just in time, the bat flies straight over top of their heads. Looking towards each other now sat on the ground the pair make a silent agreement to crawl to safety incase the bat comes looking for trouble again. Jeno heading left and Mark heading right.

“Ow!” Jeno yelps, head banging into one of the tables. The glasses on his face falling off as he grabs his head in pain. 

“Oh no, my glasses.” He whines, “I can’t see without them. His hands dance around the floor searching for where his specs fell.

“They should be around here somewhere.” He continues. Jeno feels his face start to get warm. He crawls forward in another attempt to find his glasses. A quiet sound of brick against brick begins with each movement forward Jeno makes. Before Jeno can walk into the burning flames the whole fireplace lifts up revealing a secret passage hidden behind it. As quickly as it reveals itself its hidden again Jeno now nowhere in sight. 

“Jeno? Jeno are you alright?” Mark asks standing up to check where all the noise was coming from. Walking over to the fireplace Mark looks around confused, “He’s Gone. But where?!”




“The coast is clear.” Junnie speaks up, opening up the door from the abandoned oven him and Scooby were in, hiding away from their wolf friend. 

Looking around, the kitchen is dark, not a light on in the place. The place is large enough to fit Jeno workers. There’s everything from multiple wood stoves to large fridges and rusty kettle pots sitting on hand carven countertops. 

“I think we gave old fuzzy face the slip.” Junnie continues, as him and Chenle crawl out of the oven. 

“How about we get a snack? You check the refrige.” He says. Running from a spooky monster really works up the appetite. 

“Yeah! Yeah!” Chenle replies enthusiastically, licking his lips at the thought of food. 

“Boy, there should be something good around here.” Junnie says, rubbing his hands together.

“Junnie! Here, here!” Chenle says, turning to meet Junnie’s eyes. 

Holding a grimace on his face, Chenle points to the inside of the cupboard he’d decided to try and ransack. Summoning a curious Junnie towards him. 

“What is it?” Junnie asks, taking a look into the cupboard himself. Noticing a small collection of snacks, three tins to be exact.

“Wow.” Junnie says picking up the green tin to read the markings on the front. “Pickled vampire wings, yuck!”

Placing the first tin down he reaches for the purple one sat next to it, “Werewolf snacks?” His voice raising in question. Still saving some hope he reaches for the last tin reading the label, “Fried Moonbeams!? Double yuck, yuck!” 

Slamming the door shut Chenle repeats Junnie lots of quiet ‘yucks’ being the only words Junnie can pick up on. 

“What a menu!” Junnie exclaims, turning toward Chenle he continues determined to find even the tiniest amount of food in this place. “You check the pantry and I’ll check what’s on those shelves.”

Continuing on his search Chenle walks over to the door labelled ‘Pantry’, and unnerving ‘Keep Out’ etched beneath in tiny letters. He gulps, closing one eye he peeks through the keyhole. Reaching for the door handle he twists it slowly, nerves on edge on what the room might contain. 

On the other side of the room Junnie lifts up a folded step stool, placing it next to the shelf he’s trying to reach. Stacked on the shelf is multiple flour styled bags and a couple containers, big enough to hold ice cream in a parlor. Lifting up one of the containers he hears Chenle across the room his words resembling a slowly dragged out ‘hello’. 

“Oh, c’mon Chenle open the door. After all what could be in the pantry?” He asks.

Eyes blinking wide and mouth agape Chenle gasps. Stood in front of him is a large green skinned monster, towering well over his and Junnie’s six-foot heights. He got glowing white eyes short black hair and is dressed completely in cool colours. 

“A-a big one!” Chenle shouts. Momentarily forgetting the type of monster stood in front of him. 

“What big one?” Junnie asks, back facing Chenle and the monster as he puts back the large bag in his hands. 

Before he can get and answer Chenle is jetting out of the room knocking into the step ladder as he goes. “Help!” Junnie yells, as the tumbling ladder flings him across the room, the bag in his hands getting thrown in the opposite direction heading straight for the monster. 

The beast running after Chenle is abruptly stopped by the bag of white powder falling straight over his head covering him completely in white dust. His moaning sounds stop, a mouth full of flour is to thank for that. 

Junnie’s voice is still heard, his loud yell echoing. He opens his eyes nearly coming face to face with a shining meat hook. The hook is silver hanging from a conveyor belt system attached to the ceiling. The device is used to hang large portions of meat on so the cooks don’t have to lift and move the heavy food themselves. 

Latching onto the hook Junnie curls into a ball, his momentum from the fall causing the hook to roll forward quickly. 

Looking for Chenle he spots him by a door pulling at the handle to trying to get it to open, “A-a white ghost.” He stutters repeatedly looking between the door handle and the now mobile, flour-covered, monster. 

Junnie rolls towards him swiftly, legs opening up in a straddle form as he heads straight towards Chenle. Colliding into his back, Junnie hooks his legs around him using all his willpower to pick Chenle up and keep on rolling. 

“Help!”, Chenle cries, “He’s got me!” His words slurring together the faster he moves. Turning his head back he smiles seeing Junnie, “It’s only me Lele.”

The monster’s now far behind them, hands rubbing his eyes trying to remove the flour. The hook moving too fast for him to keep up with anyway. Their ride ends abruptly at a large old dumbwaiter.

Coming to the end of the hook line the two are rocketed into the open dumbwaiter space landing on a sturdy steel plate, big enough to hold the two crumpled up boys. The doors to the dumbwaiter close quickly, their weight alone enough to send the crashing down. Serving themselves on a silver platter for dinner.




“Haechan!” Calls a disoriented Jeno. Eyes squinted as he tries to feel his way through whatever corridor he’s got Jeno himself into.

“Mark!” He tries again, “Where are you guys?!” He yells coming to the end of the large brick hallway he was walking down. It opens up into a large room radiating warmth from the burning coals next to the entrance. 

The room is covered in medieval instruments. Handcuffs, metal weaponry and all kinds of torture devices line the walls. Large tables and stools with spikes, cranks and old fabrics cover the ground. 

“Junnie? Is that you?” Jeno asks, a chained skeleton across the room, his vision still blurry without his glasses. 

“This must be the playroom.” Jeno continues, “There’s so many interesting toys.” Voice now slightly quivering. 

With no response from Junnie, Jeno contemplates entering the room when a loud BANG echoes throughout the room. With his eyesight compromised his hearing is heightened, “Oh no! Someone’s coming!” He whisper yells, eyes going wide. 

He throws all his concerns about caution and danger out the window, and with that he starts running. Arms pulled up to his chest, he legs it straight forward. Unfortunately, in Jeno’s his current state of blindness he himself is his own downfall as he runs into a large wooden barrel. The rim hits his hips causing him to curl forward head first into the barrel, legs up towards the ceiling and arms covering his face at the bottom. ‘At least I’ve got a hiding place Jeno’ thinks to himself groaning.

Meanwhile on the far left of the room lies a stunned Junnie and Chenle who have finally reached the bottom of their crazy dumbwaiter ride. 

“Hey,” Junnie says, stepping out of the hole in the wall, “It’s an old torture chamber. Yikes! Look over there it's an old skeleton.” Head jolting towards a brown toned skeleton, arms still in shackles above its head.

“Back up here!” Chenle says, turning back to the dumbwaiter entrance. 

It’s just an old skeleton, he can’t hurt us, c’mon.” Junnie says, turning Chenle back into the room.

Walking through the chamber is much like an old horror film filled with breaking wheels, a scavenger’s daughter, a few wooden horses and a strangely detailed iron maiden with eyes that looked so alive for the time period of the machine. 

They continue on, loud footsteps as they go until Chenle’s nose starts acting up causing a storm of sniffles to ensue. 

“What do you smell?” Junnie asks only to be met with a quick reply of ‘Cizennie Snacks!’ from Chenle. 

“That’s ridiculous. There can’t be any Cizennie Snacks down here.” Junnie says following a now determined Chenle through the chamber. 

Chenle walks over to a line of barrels, knees knocking against the wood as a Cizennie snacks flies out the entrance straight into his mouth. 

He turns to Junnie thoroughly pleased, chewing away, “See! There is Cizennie Snacks.”

“I don’t believe it.” Junnie says, a look of shock on his face, “Who did that?”

“I did,” A pale-looking Jeno says, lifting himself out of the barrel.

“I’m sure glad you two showed up. Junnie do you have my other glasses?” He asks, eyes squinting around at the two blurred figures. 

“Yeah I got em.” Junnie replies hands reaching into the pockets of his pants.

“Ah here they are.” He says handing a pair of circular glasses to Jeno. 

“Thanks” He says, popping them on, “Now that’s better.” 

Jeno looks around his smile quickly fading into a frown, “Oh no! How’d I get in this horrible room.” He exclaims taking in his surroundings. 

“I don’t know but – “

“Help!” A shrill cry calls out interrupting Junnie and startling all three of them.

“Help me!” The cry comes again. Chenle’s ear perk up at the voice, “Wh-who’s that?”

“It sounded like Haechan! Come on!” Jeno says, dashing to his right. 

The come to a large grate in the ground with five bars covering the hole. Its spacious below. It almost resembles a jail cell. 

“It is Haechan!” Jeno exclaims, looking Haechan in the eyes. “Down in that dungeon.” Jeno continues.

“What happened?” Junnie questions leaning over the door in the ground. 

“Some man chased me into this room and locked the door.” Haechan replies. 

“We’ll get you out Haechan.” Junnie says.

Behind the three boys a door creaks open quietly, the door to the iron maiden that is. Between the yelling back and forth along with Chenle’s nervous tail wagging, the noise is too much for the triad to hear a pale faced friend from earlier step out of the torture device. 

Quietly, he creeps towards them, his footsteps not making a single sound. Extenoding his arms out in front of him, a wide smile on his face, he slowly stalks forward. 




“Grab this rope Hae!” Junnie yells, slowly lowering a piece a rope down into the cell.

Behind Junnie, Chenle is hold the pile of rope all wound into a circle. To the right of Junnie Jeno stands holding the now open cell grate with all his upper body’s strength. 

“I have it!” Haechan yells back up to them voice bouncing off the walls of the cold, empty dungeon. 

Chenle sees something flash out of the corner of his eye.

The vampire’s ears perk up as Chenle’s feet move to turn around. Moving swifter now, the vampire quickly travels across the room his sharp fangs glinting under the dim lighting. 

Turning face to face with the monster Chenle gulps. Gaining up some courage he growls at the vampire, sharp canines on display, with the rope still in his hands he runs towards him. 

The vampire freezes, eyes wide and arms up as Chenle heads straight towards him. Wrapping the rope around the vampire’s legs, Chenle starts running, his brown platforms making large clomping sounds with every step. He runs laps around the monster tying the rope around him till it's nearly finished.

“Huh?” Junnie says, looking up at all the sound. Looking over his shoulder he sees Chenle with the vampire lying on his back ankle tied together. Chenle picks up the rope, lifting it over his shoulders he pulls. Grunts and growls leaving his lips every few seconds at the weight he’s dragging. 

“You get him Chenle!” He yells.

“Stop that!” The vampire yells, his hands flailing trying to grab onto something. “Stops That you silly mut!” He slurs at Chenle.

Chenle looks up towards his friends, Jeno and Junnie seem to have gotJeno Haechan out of the dungeon. That’s when an idea sparks and Chenle changes his route now walking towards the hole where Haechan was. 

“Are you alright Haechan?” Junnie asks the disheveled looking redhead.

“I’m ok.” Haechan answers back, his hands patting down his messy hair.

“C’mon Lele let’s get out of here.” Junnie says as Chenle walks past him just slightly going around the edge of the dungeon entrance. 

“Attaboy Chenle!” He yells a smile on his face as the vampire is brought closer to the hole in the floor. 

“You’ll pay for this!” He says eyeing the triad as he’s dragged away. 

When his bum hits the edge of the cell Chenle releases the rope allowing the vampire to fall into the pit. He lands with a loud thud, “You haven’t escaped me yet!” He screams, voice echoing in the dungeon. 

“Speaking of escaping,” Junnie starts, a quiver to his voice, “Let’s get outta here.”

With a loud yell of ‘Chenle Zhong’ from yours truly the four of them are off running. They sprint one at a time through the entrance of the iron maiden, where the vampire had first appeared from. As it turns out the torture device was a secret trap door much like the fireplace Jeno had gotJeno lost through before. First Haechan, the Junnie, followed by Jeno and lastly Chenle who slams the door behind him and doesn’t look back. 

Out of breath the four take a small break slowing down to a walking pace far enough away from the dungeon room now to calm down.

“Man, this is like, dark in this tunnel.” Junnie says to no one in particular. 

“Yeah! I can hardly see even with my glasses” Jeno responds from the front of the pack, leading them through the tunnel. “Now stay close together it’s getting darker.”

The work there way through the pitch-black tunnel. About five minutes into their dark journal Haechan breaks the silence, “Hey! Isn’t that a crack of light up ahead?”

“Yes, it is!” Jeno says excitedly.

Opening up the door the light peaks out of, they’re met with a relatively average sized room. The only thing in the room being a ladder leading upwards.

“Junnie. I think you should lead from now on.” Jeno says, a little worry to his voice. When met with no answer Haechan and Jeno turn and look behind them.

“Junnie? Chenle?” Jeno yells into the darkness.

“They were right behind me, but now they’re gone!” Haechan exclaims. 

“Hey guys!” 

Both of them turn their heads back into the room, surprised to hear a familiar voice here with them.

“Makkeuri!” Haechan shrieks, seeing Mark for the first time since the car ride into the castle. 

“I’m glad I found you.” He says leaning against the metal ladder. “What’ve you found out?”

“We found Haechan in a dungeon.” Jeno starts as they both head towards Mark.

“And I found a clue!” Haechan says a look of pure joy on his face.”

“A clue?” Mark asks, “What is it?”

“I wrote down a message of a writing on the dungeon walls left there in 1668. It reads, ‘I have fooled them all, I may perish, but I’ll be as rich as King Tut!’

Looking at the letter Jeno starts, “King Tut was an Egyptian, they kept their wills with them till after death and were buried with them.”

“I think this calls for a visit to the Franken Crypt, but first we have to find Chenle and Junnie.




‘I think we took a wrong turn’ the back of Junnie’s mind keeps reminding him, as he and Chenle crawl through the tunnel that he’s pretty sure start shrinking about five minutes into their tour of the dark hall. 

Luckily for the two the tunnel doesn’t go on for much longer. Coming to the end of their tunnel journey Junnie peaks his head out into the room before them. It’s a lab of some sort covered in large machinery and doctoral equipment. Lots of whirring and beeping filled the room as colourful machines light up and continue processing whatever they are doing. Lining the walls are exoskeletons of robotic-like creatures, on the table tops are chemistry equipment way beyond the years of Junnie and Chenle. There’re a couple beds towards the right of the room and large lamps that ignite the place into having a sort of eerie glow.

“Wow Junnie says peeking his head out of the tunnel. He steps out making sure to help Chenle close behind him.

“It's’ like a mad scientist’s room.” He finishes, taking in his surroundings. 

“Hey, look at that corner.” Junnie whispers pointing to one of the large stretchers. On top there’s a white sheet covering something lying down. By that corner there’s a large standing lamp, a drawer set and another machine Junnie couldn’t tell you the name of to save his life.

“It looks like old square head is taking a nap on the table let’s get him.” 

Junnie walks over to the side of the room picking up the large emergency hose. He unravels it and brings it back to where Chenle is standing.

“You go jerk the sheet of him and I’ll blast him from here. Then we’ll have one soggy ghost.”

“Soggy ghost” Chenle exclaims as he leaps into action. He leaps across the room in record time grabbing the end of the sheet by the monster’s feet.

“Alright, All set?” Junnie asks. 

“Yeah.” Chenle replies.

“Ok 1, 2,3, Go!” Junnie yells. 

Pulling the sheet off should be an easy job to any one else it seems as though a child could pull this off. Ripping the sheet of the monster Chenle is quickly wrapped up and tangled inside arms, legs and large sheet not mixing well together. The sheet reveals an endoskeleton on a model seemingly in the process of being worked on. 

“Take that ghost!” Junnie yells, the water firing at the bed. 

The water bounces off the skeleton of the robot splashing straight into Chenle who has managed to tangle himself up and is now all wet. He makes gurgling sounds from beneath the heavy flow of water. 

“Sorry about the free bath Hyun.” Junnie says, a smile on his face at the situation. 

Chenle manages to get the sheet off his head and arms using them to shield himself from the water. On the desktop next to him he picks up a metal cooking tray, and holds it up over his face. The water no longer hitting him splashes us onto the dome of the overhead light angled just right to bounce the water back down to the ground. Unfortunately for Junnie, he stands between the ground and the waters path. Getting a face full of water Junnie turn off the fire hose now leaving him and Chenle sopping wet. 

Chenle puts the tray back down holding his stifling laughter while looking at a straggly haired Junnie, “Sorry.” He giggles out, just as wet as Junnie both their clothes turning a darker shade. 




They spend a while in the lab standing by the lamps allowing their clothes to dry a bit. When they’re at least a miniscule dryer Junnie takes a look around the place opening cabinets, seeing what’s around. Junnie walks over to the long island, on top lies what seems to be chemistry equipment. He picks up a graduated cylinder and a beaker and turns towards Chenle smiling. 

“Ok Hyun, I’m a mad scientist and you’re my assistant Igor.” He concludes nodding his head at an already excited Chenle.

“We’ll whip up a formula that’ll change werewolves into pussy cats!” He exclaims, eyebrows furrowing at the two chemicals in each hand.

He pores the green liquid from the graduated cylinder into the beaker, the green mixing with the blue turning the chemicals a murky shade. There’s an instant reaction between the mix as the liquid starts to bubble and fizz.

“Gimme a shot of that purple stuff Igor.” Junnie asks. Chenle picks up another cylinder filled with calm purple liquid pouring it into the uneasy concoction. 

“Hmm.” Junnie hums looking at the beaker that’s now not only turning orange but is starting to froth over the edges with a sort of gas. He lifts the beaker up to his nose taking a sniff, “Meh.” He concludes nose scrunched up in disgust, “You want a sip?” He asks Chenle.

“Nope” Chenle says pinching his nose at the smell of the liquid. 

While the two sit and argue about who should drink the potion a small creak sounds from behind them. One of the large computer-like devices against the wall beeps and bloops as none other than the werewolf from earlier pops his head out of the machine. The inside of the device seems barren, almost as if it’s another secret passage this castle seems to be full of.

He lets out a small growls, stepping out of the machine, he’s dead set on Junnie and Chenle fooling around in the lab. Junnie sighs both their voices letting up as they come to terms with the fact that neither one of them wants to drink the fizzing liquid. Looking towards Chenle he lets out, “I call this a reject!” he states matter-of-factly. “Me too.” Chenle chimes

Without a care in the world Junnie lets out one more sound of disgust and tosses the beaker of liquid over his shoulder. It flies through the air not a single drop spilling. The glass lands by the werewolf’s unkept feet, shattering into tiny shards. There’s a loud bang as the concoction has reached it’s time limit and explodes into a large cloud of orange smoke. 

The werewolf puts a hand over his mouth, the gas overtaking his figure. He coughs and splutters as he crawls back in the disguised secret passage and shuts the door loudly behind him the only proof of him being there are the clicks and pops the machine makes. 




The lab soon starts losing its aura of excitement and coolness it had when they first walked in, but they’ve been here for a few hours now and they haven’t seen a monster since that run-in with the vampire. So instead of heading out to find something more interesting to do Chenle comes up with an idea. Raising his arms above his head he waddles towards Junnie, his feet thumping and mouth moaning. “Scary right Junnie?” He asks, doing his own impression of their friend Frankenstein. 

“Yeah! Scary!’ Junnie agrees, getting g up and walking towards a wheeled stretcher. 

“You make a good monster Chenle and I make a mad doctor! C’mon I’ll operate.” Junnie suggests laying a white sheet over the stretcher as Chenle continues clomping towards him. 

“Just hop up on the table.” He says as Chenle lies down belly facing up. “Now-“ He starts hands rubbing together, he reaches for the Velcro straps either side of Chenle’s arms and does them up, holding him in place. He opens his mouth to speak again when a low moaning sound starts from a bed beside them. 

“Hey Chenle, did u put that sheet back on that stretcher?” Junnie asks. Chenle lifts his head up looking to see which bed Junnie means shaking his head in the process, “Not me.”

As quick as lightning the sheet is thrown off the bed revealing a very awake Frankenmonster. “It’s the real thing!” Junnie shouts, lips quirking up at the irony of the situation. Without wasting a second Junnie is off running again shaggy hair flowing behind him. 

“Hey! Junnie!” Chenle yells panicked from his place on the stretcher, arms trapped. “Junnie! Junnie!” Chenle continues yelling as the monster stand up from the bed. 

“I forgot Chenle!” Junnie shouts.

Back by Chenle the monster is by his feet now, his hands on the end of the bed. The large figure pulls the bed towards him and Chenle thinks he’s a goner. So, he’s pleasantly and terrifyingly surprised when the beast pushes the bed with all his might in the same direction of Junnie. 

“Chenle Zhong!” He yells his name, a nervous habit he’s had since he was young. 

Chenle tilts his head back, trying to see where he’s going as the laboratory whirls past him in a blur, the wheels on the stretcher cycling fast. He braces himself as he comes up to Junnie, the bed hitting him from behind. Without losing momentum Junnie is thrown onto Chenle’s stomach clutching onto the sides of the bed for dear life. 

The monster behind them starts running, he’s quick, but not quick enough as Junnie and Chenle are rolled through the lab doors, Chenle’s tail reaching out from underneath him to grab the handle of the door slamming it shut once they’re through. Losing control on his steps the monster flies head first into the door missing Junnie and Chenle. 

“Nice work!” Junnie calls to Chenle, undoing the Velcro from his arms. He helps him sit up, shaking hands with him in the process. 

“Alright, now pull the sheet out from under us.” Junnie says as he grabs the back corners of the sheet, Chenle grabbing the front two.

“Now pop the shoot!” 

Chenle lifts the sheet about his head as Junnie holds the back end of the sheet out behind him creating a parachute to slow them down. 

The bed strolls to a stop, teetering on the edge of a large staircase going down. 

“Just in time.” Junnie says, him and Chenle looking down at what could have been their fate if they hadn’t stopped sooner. “Man, what a ride.”

“Junnie!” A shrill voice sounds from down the hall beside them, “What do you think you’re doing rising that bed around for the fun of it!” Jeno tells them off. 

“Well since you got yourself lost, it seemed like a good idea.” He sasses back, nose turning up at Jeno’s attitude. He and Chenle share the same look. Slowly crawling of the stretcher to meet Jeno, Haechan and Mark at the end of the corridor. 




“This clue from Haechan is the only one we have.” Mark says, holding up the piece of paper Haechan had written on earlier. “So we’ll go down to the Franken-family crypt.” He says looking up at the quote to the others. 

“What’s a crypt?” Junnie asks. 

“A crypt is a tomb where you bury people.” Jeno answers

Chenle’s ear shoot up, “A tomb?!” He asks. He backs away from his friends, hiding under the sheet from their joyride before.

“Hey! You get out from underneath that sheet.” Junnie calls to a shivering Chenle. 

“I’m sick.” Chenle replies, teeth chattering away.

“You’re not sick.” Junnie tells him a from on his face. When Chenle still doesn’t come out from under the sheet Junnie sighs.

“Okay Chenle we’ll leave ya. But I’d hate to be alone if those three creeps show up.”

That alerts Chenle right away. He whisks the sheet of him and runs over to his friend group.

“Wait for me!” He calls out.




The crypt is lit a dark shade of green like most of the castle. The room is surrounded by multiple brick stair cases all going up. On the floor of the room lies grey six by six coffins, all cement made. 

“We searched the whole room and no sign of a clue.” Mark says puzzled. 

“Wait,” Haechan says dusting off the top of the coffin closest to him.

“The date of this coffin is the same as the clue! Sixteen sixty-eight!”

Walking over the Haechan, Mark puts his hands on the coffin. “Junnie the stone lid rolls back. Help me move it.” 

Junnie joins them, placing his hands on the coffins’ lid he and Mark push. The top rolls back with only a small bit of resistance, the sound of stone scraping stone fills the room.

Chenle gulps taking a look inside the coffin. Mark and Junnie quickly step back. There lying in slumber is the vampire. His eyes crack open and he sits up straight. 

“Who dares disturb my sleep!” His voice commands, glowing eyes staring straight at Chenle who wastes no time turning around and running. 

“Every man for himself!” Junnie yells, each of the guys running in different directions away from the close proximity of the vampire. 

Chenle heads to a tapestry hung on the wall and slides behind it hoping this will be a sufficient hiding place, he’s joined not a second later by Junnie. Haechan and Jeno run down the hallway to the left followed closely by Mark with the vampire hot on his trail. 

Peaking their heads out from the material Junnie speaks, “We fooled him Chenle. If only we could set a trap for that ghoulish ghost.” 

“Haechan, this way!” Jeno yells followed closely by Mark’s, “Back to the crypt!”

“Hey they’re coming back.” Junnie says to Chenle, crawling out from their hiding place.

Chenle grabs onto the tapestry with his hands and teeth pulling at it, growling.

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Junnie asks. “Ah! Use the tapestry as the trap!” He exclaims finally understanding Chenle’s thinking, “Great idea!”

He and Chenle pull the tapestry towards the left corridor waiting for the vampire. First comes Haechan and Jeno running back into the room, then Mark close behind them. Once Mark has passed the entrance Chenle pulls the material to the other side of the hallways him and Junnie now holing it over the opening, waiting for the vampire.

They’re met seconds later with a very fast vampire. He runs into the sheet tearing it from Chenle’s and Junnie’s grasps, his head breaking through the thin material. 

“Hey, it didn’t stop him.” Junnie says looking at the still sprinting vampire, the only difference now being the large material around his neck. He runs back over to his coffin and jumps in, sliding the door above him shut. 

“C’mon, we’ve got him trapped!” Mark yells, heading over to the coffin. 

With his and Junnie’s hands on the coffins he shouts, “Ok! Heave!’ Rolling the lid back. 

“It’s empty!” Jeno screeches.

“What’re those shiny things?” Haechan asks, taking a closer look into the stone coffin. 

“A ruby, a diamond and a gold earring.” Mark replies picking up the objects from the floor. Holding up the earring to his face, he continues, “I’ve seen this before.”

“Look!” Chenle says, holding his hand out to Junnie.

“Hey look what Chenle found,” Junnie says, taking the piece of tapestry out of Lele’s hand. “It’s some jewels sewn into a tapestry.” 

“That’s what Haechan’s clues meant! The Franken Jewels were sewn into the tapestry!” Jeno exclaims, piecing the mystery together in his head. 

“But the ghost took it away,” Haechan says with a pout. 

“But he left us this second clue! This gold earring the fortune teller was wearing. I think we owe her another visit...” Mark’s voice trails off.




Back in the fortune tellers wagon she sits by her crystal ball hands on top of it as usual. 

“I’m surprised to see you again my pretties. Did you enjoy your visit to the castle?” She asks, voice high pitched and cracking as she speaks. 

“We might as you the same thing.” Mark says, looking her in the eyes. 

Whilst the discussion between the fortune teller and Mark goes on Chenle sneaks behind the woman, spotting something reflective from where she is sitting, the tapestry! Latching his hands onto the material, he slowly pulls it out from underneath her, listening to the conversation above as he does so. 

“Me?” She asks, voice dipping, “But I never go to the castle”

“Look Chenle’s got the tapestry Junnie whispers across to Jeno and Haechan.

The lady quickly stands up small demeanor gone as she pulls on the tapestry. 

“Gimme that you mutt!” She yells, voice sounding a lot deeper in her panicked state giving away her facade. She quickly yanks it from Chenle’s hands and runs down the steps outside the wagon. 

“Get him Chenle!” Jeno yells as Lele sprints out the wagon after him. 

The man runs quickly down the dirt path, the tapestries material flapping behind him as he runs. With Chenle hot on his heels the hybrid is able to grab the material, gritting his teeth together he rips it from the man’s hands and sends him spiraling. With heavy footsteps behind him he is joined by the rest of the gang in no time. 

“Good work Chenle.” Junnie says, looking over to the man. His baggy clothing disheveled and eyes covered by hi 0. 

Suddenly the bright lights of a car turn on shining at the man sitting where he fell. Looking up the gang spot a police car with an officer heading their way. 

“Look a police car!” Jeno shouts

“The caretaker of the castle said there was some trouble up here.” The police officer says looking down at the man on the ground, “Who is this on the ground?”

Reaching for the cloth askew his head reveals a man in his early twenties. His facial features smooth with a soft jawline and a rounded nose. He’s cloaked within the red and orange material tangling his arms and legs. He looks up at the gang through black side bangs; a squint on his face from the brightness of the police vehicle. 

“Why it’s Whopping Winwin.” Says the police officer matter of factly, “He’s a master of disguises and is wanted in seven provinces!” He explains. 

“Oh! That explains a lot. He’s been haunting the castle trying to scare people away.” Mark tells the man in uniform. 

“He was after the Franken Jewels sewn into that tapestry.” Haechan adds from besides Mark. 

“Yes,” Winwin speak up from the ground; heavy Romanian accent in tow, “ And I would’ve gotten away with it too is it weren’t for those kids and that blasted dog. 

“Then you kids deserve a big thanks! I’ll take Winwin and the jeweled tapestry into custody.”




After camping out overnight in the Mystery Machine, following such a busy day before, the gang decide to stick around for one more day. They grab a blanket and basket from the back of the van and lay everything out for a small picnic. The blanket is chocked full of fruits and meat slices, along with a cherry cake in the centre. Jeno, Haechan and Mark get their sandwiches and drinks sitting down by the moat side while Junnie stacks a triple decker BLT to their right. 

“You know the one thing I don’t understand is how Whopping Winwin pulled that trick with the bat.” Jeno explains, thinking back to his time in the dining room. 

“Yeah!” Junnie says. Eyes focused more on his now nonuple BLT. “We never did get an explanation for that.”

Going back to eating it’s silent. Two loud squeaks sound from behind Haechan startling him into dropping the rest of his sandwich he mourns for only a second. He flips around looking into the sky, “Look there it is. The vampire bat.” Heading straight towards where the gang is resting, eyes glowing and wings still red. 

“Save my sandwich!” Junnie yells as an SOS holding his oversized snack. 

The rest of the gang duck their heads down to the ground. 

“Hey, it’s only a stuffed bat on a wire you guys.” Mark points out.

Behind them at the top of the tower where the wire is hooked, Chenle takes of his choker ringing it around the string and jumping off ziplining towards the picnic. Overtop the ducking gang he leans forward taking a large bite out of Junnie’s sandwich and knocking the rest over with his legs. 

“Huh?!” Junnie exclaims looking at his ruined lunch. “Hey Lele I always knew you were a little batty.” Yelling out of spite. 

Chenle just laughs from the end of the yard efficiently sitting on the stuffed bat, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Chen-Lele Zhong!” He yells back no longer afraid of a gaggle of galloping ghosts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> basically where you can find me  
> insta - diorenjun  
> tumblr - dreamiesiren  
> twt - buxomark  
> cc - chewtoyhyuck  
> ask me anything!! the series will be continued


End file.
